Connecting component elements to a coated component part is often problematic since through the contact between the component element and the component part, the coating of the component part can get damaged. In many cases, screw connectors are used in which, for example, a drain screw or a vent cock can be screwed in.
Coated threads are principally possible; however, they have the problem that the coating on the thread gets easily damaged by the contact with the mating thread of the component element. Especially when replacing the component element or when repeatedly screwing in and unscrewing, damage to the coating frequently occurs due to the forces prevailing between mating threads. Because of this, the component element can seize up in the component element due to rust which can result in major repair work or even in a complete replacement of the component part.